Once Upon a Time
by Reincarnate
Summary: On niitä iltoja jolloin keräännytään yhteen ja juodaan sakea aivan vain saken juomisen ilosta. Mainpairings appearing: Byakuya/Renji, Ichigo/Renji


**Title:** Once Upon a Time  
**Author: **Reincarnate  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Language: **Finnish  
**Word-count: **close to 2k  
**Disclaimer: **Ainoastaan juoni ja teksti itsessään ovat minun. Hahmot kuuluvat kai Tite Kubolle, Bleach-sarjan luojalle, tai jos ei, niin vähintäänkin Shueishalle. En saa tästä rahallista korvausta enkä tuottoa.  
**Summary:** On niitä iltoja jolloin keräännytään yhteen ja juodaan sakea aivan vain saken juomisen ilosta.  
**A/N:** JAA. Mitähän tähän sepostaisin. Jospa.. no. Kirjoitin tän valmiiks jo aika aikaa sitten (viime kuussa). Vei yhden illan ja toisen aamun ettäpä. Sitten betautin tosiaan ja annoin lojua arkistoissa. Nyt sitten ajattelin omaksi ja toivottavasti teidänkin iloksenne julkinäyttää tämän. d: Pakko sanoa että reviewsit ois namia, koska muuten en pahemmin näistä palautetta saane. d: Enjoy yerselves.

**Once Upon a Time**

Oli aivan normaali ilta, jolloin muutama shinigami kokoontui yhteen ja vietti enemmän tai vähemmän railakasta iltaa yhdessä, alkoholin usein ottaessa osuutta asiaan. Tosin se joukko, joka nyt vietti iltaa yhdessä, ei ollut aivan normaali. Ensinnäkin oli epätavallista että niin usea shinigami yhdessä paikkaa oli niinkin pitkäikäisiä. Eivät he shinigameiksi _vanhoja_ olleet, mutta. Eivät aivan nuoriakaan enää. Sen lisäksi juuri tämä joukko oli sattunut todistamaan suurtakin määrää epätavallisia tapahtumia. Osaksi yhdessä, osaksi yksittäin. Mainittava tekijä useassa näistä tapahtumista oli eräs aivan tavallinen mies nimeltä Ichigo Kurosaki. Tai ehkei hän ollut aivan tavallinen mies. Joka tapauksessa hän ei ollut tällä nimenomaisella hetkellä asian ydin, eikä varsinkaan asian ytimessä. Ehkei asian ydintä edes ollut, mutta Renji Abarai, entinen kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti, aikoi kovasti yrittää puhua itseään asian ytimeen.

Mies, jonka pitkät hiukset olivat yhä aivan niin punaiset kuin hänen nuoruutensakin päivinä, rekisteröi läsnäolijoita aivoihinsa vilkuillessaan ympärilleen. Täytyi myöntää, ettei se ollut kovin iso joukko. Renji oli jo sen verran humalassa, ettei ehkä varmaksi tunnistanut joka ikistä ihmistä huoneessa, mutta hänen aivonystyränsä kuitenkin kovasti työskentelivät kahden suuren kysymyksen kanssa. Ensimmäinen oli, että mitä ihmettä Tōshirō Hitsugaya teki siellä, ja toinen, että kuinka ihmeessä Byakuya Kuchiki oli onnistunut ottamaan kaikessa kylmäkiskoisuudessaan niin paljon jotain alkoholipitoista juomaa – joka myöhemmin todettiin yleiseksi kummastukseksi konjakiksi – että oli nyt tarpeeksi humalassa jopa hymyilläkseen ihmisille. Painava, uinuva keho – tai oikeastaan vain yläruumis - hänen sylissään sen sijaan ei kysymys. Se oli Ichigo Kurosaki, joka kärsi yhäkin hyvin surkeasta viinapäästä ja oli nyt vaihtelun vuoksi, eli aivan kuin ei tekisi sitä joka kerta, sammunut Renjin syliin. Hajamielisesti ex-luutnantti silitti hiljaa tuhisevan miehen oransseja hiuksia. Hän teki niin vain ollessaan tarpeeksi humalassa, sillä selvinpäin häntä suoraan sanoen kuvotti tehdä mitään noin hellää toisten shinigamien läsnä ollessa.

Abarai tosiaan istui tatamilla, Ichigo sylissään. Heidän vierellään mahallaan makasi Rukia Kuchiki, Renjin lapsuudenystävä ja Byakuya Kuchikin ottosisar. Rukia oli nätti, pieni nainen, mustat olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset kehystivät hänen kasvojaan ja suuria kauniita silmiään. Renji myönsi olleensa nuorempana hyvinkin ihastunut Rukiaan, ehkä jopa rakastunut. Hän tosin ei ollut tehnyt asialle yhtään mitään ja nykyään hän oli puhtaasti vain ystäviä naisen kanssa, eikä edes toivonut enempää. Sillä hetkellä nainen oli syventynyt keskusteluun noin puolentoista metrin päässä heitä vastapäätä istuvan miehen, Kira Izurun kanssa. Kalpea blondi mies oli – kuten myös Rukia – hänkin humalassa, kuten ehkä jokainen muukin siinä huoneessa sillä hetkellä.  
"Ei minulla ole koskaan ollut mitään Ginin kanssa", Kira huokaisi jotenkin väsyneesti. "Ihmiset eivät usko vaikka vannon sitä heille. En käsitä mistä he ovat edes saaneet sen päähänsä." Rukia nauroi, vahingonilon ja empatian sekaista naurua.  
"Puheenaiheet alkavat käydä vähiin tässä iässä." Nainen vinkkasi silmää. "Ja mitä kauemmin on elänyt, sitä vähempi shinigamit edes välittävät kenen kanssa ylipäätään vehtaavat. Meinaan alkaa olla vaihtoehdot läpikäytyjä." Ja taas sydämellistä naurua niin Kiralta kuin Rukialtakin. Renji huomasi kuinka Byakuya kuunteli myös keskustelua typerästi hymyillen. Abarai yritti peitellä nauruaan yskimällä.

"Olen toki… Ollut usean kanssa. Miehen kuin naisen." Kira vaipui kiusaantuneeseen hiljaisuuteen. Renji hymyili humaltuneen hymyään. Melkein yhtä typerää kuin Byakuyakin. Siitä oli kaukana hänen tavanomainen susimainen virnistyksensä.  
"Olen minäkin!" Renji sanoi. Hän esitti hieman humaltuneempaa kuin oikeasti olikaan. Hän loi Kiraan merkityksellisen silmäyksen täynnä erään tietyn illan muistoa, ja Kira vastasi siihen aivan yhtä merkityksen täyteisellä katsella. Jos Renji olisi todella ollut niin humalassa kuin antoi näkyä, ei hän mitenkään olisi pystynyt sen tasoiseen kommunikaatioon.

"Entä sinä, _Rukia_?" Renji ja Kira kysyivät lähestulkoon samaan aikaan. Nainen punastui syvästi. Kira ja Renji eivät kumpikaan olleet itse kokeneet mitään seksuaalista naisen kanssa, eivätkä myöskään kuulleet tämän harjoittavan mitään sellaista.  
"E-en… T-tai siis. En minä _neitsyt_ ole." Rukia kuulosti kuin olisi puhunut jostain sairaudesta. "Mutta… En myöskään ole kovinkaan kokenut." Renji ja Kira katsoivat toisiaan jälleen silmiin ennen kuin hymyilivät leveästi Rukialle. Jälleen he puhuivat yhteen ääneen: "_Kenelle_ sinä menetit neitsyytesi?"  
"En minäkään kysynyt kenen kanssa te olette harrastaneet seksiä! Ja vielä vähemmän _tuota_." Renji virnisti nyt itselleen ominaiseen susimaiseen tapaan.  
"Mitäpä, jos me kertoisimme asiasta ja sinä sitten omastasi?" Kira nyökytteli mukautuvaisesti ja Rukia näytti hämmentyneeltä.  
"E-en minä sitä sanonut!" Mutta Renji oli jo kerinnyt aloittaa mietintänsä. Hän todellakin aikoi esittää listansa naiselle.

Renji ja Kira olivat molemmat kauan aikaa hiljaa mietteisiinsä vaipuneina, ja juuri kun Abarai oli avaamassa suutaan, Izuru alkoi puhua.  
"En usko että sinua, Rukia, kiinnostaa tämä tuon taivaallista, mutta lupasimme", Kira sanoi ja loi myötätuntoisen silmäyksen naiseen päin. "Mitä sain asiaa muisteltua, menetin neitsyyteni… En ollut silloin vielä kuollut ja se oli joku nainen. En millään saa päähäni hänen nimeään. Joka tapauksessa se oli hyvin epävarmaa, haparoivaa ja hikistä touhua." Tauko. "Kuolin ennen kuin harrastin seksiä seuraavan kerran. Ja Rukongaissa olin niin uudenlaisessa ympäristössä – ja niin nuori – etten edes ajatellut asiaa. Ajattelin asiaa ylipäätään jälleen vasta keskushenkitaitoakatemiassa. Olimme Renjin kanssa samalla vuosiluokalla, kuten tiedät, Rukia. Ystävystyimme nopeaan ja no... Olimme, olemme ehkä yhä, aika ennakkoluulottomia." Tummahiuksinen nainen päästi epämääräisen inisevän äänen painaessaan kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"_Tuota_ en halunnut kuulla." Renji ja Kira jollain tapaa hämmentyivät tästä, osaksi ehkä, koska se oli ollut heille itselleen jo niin kauan aikaa itsestäänselvyys ja osaksi koska he uskoivat ainakin joskus olleensa hyvin, hyvin, hyvin läpinäkyviä asian suhteen. Varsinkin näin humalassa.  
"Eikö se ollut aika _ilmeistä_?" Renjin oli pakko kysyä. Hän haroi kirkkaanpunaisia hiuksiaan ja avasi toimillaan vahingossa nauhan joka piti niitä kiinni. Niinpä ne levisivät nyt sileinä suortuvina Renjin selällä, olkapäillä ja rintakehällä. Mies avarsi hieman shihakushōnsa kaula-aukkoa kuumuuden takia niin, että osa mustista tribaalikuvioisista tatuoinneista hänen ylävartalollaan paistatteli paperilyhtyjen punertavassa valossa. Hän laski kätensä takaisin Ichigon oransseihin hiuksiin ja silitti niitä kuin koiraa.  
"Kyllä se ehkä oli, mutta minä en tapaa ajatella _ystävistäni_ sellaista", nainen inisi ja kuulosti hyvin häväistyltä. Kira kurottautui taputtamaan Rukiaa päälaelle.

"Itsehän sanoit että valinnanvapaus alkaa olla vaikea toteuttaa. Eihän minun tarvitse kertoa yhdestä kumppanista kuin kerran?" Kiran täytyi varmistaa ja hän katsoi Renjiä kysyvästi samalla kun pyöritteli hiuslatvaansa sormiensa välissä. Abarai pudisteli päätään.  
"Aivan turha järkyttää Rukiaa _niin paljon_." Miehet nauroivat. Nuoremman Kuchikin ilme oli hyvin järkyttynyt.  
"Ja nyt te kerrotte että OLETTE TEHNEET SITÄ USEIN?" Ääni värisi ja oli epäuskoinen. Miehet nauroivat yhä ja nyökyttelivät sen lomasta. Renji joi loput sakepullosta jonka oli unohtanut selkänsä taa.  
"Jatkatko vielä, Izuru? En usko olleeni viimeisesi", Abarai naurahti. Hänen mahanpohjastaan kouraisi ikävästi. Kira pudisteli päätään ja kouraisu unohtui.  
"Et, Abarai-kun. Et vaikka sitä ehkä toivoisit." Kira virnisti ilkikurisesti. "En tosiaankaan muista mihin aikaan olin seuraavien shinigamien kanssa, mutta kutakuinkin tässä järjestyksessä heti Renjin jälkeen. Tosin, on iso osa sellaisia joiden nimiä en mitenkään voi muistaa. Yritän listata vain ne, jotka sinä tiedät, Rukia." Pieni tauko jonka ajan Kira hieroi poskeaan ja tuijotteli kattoa. "Shūhei Hisagi, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto ja… Ikkaku Madarame. Olisit tosiaan saanut enemmän nimiä jos muistaisin." Renjiä jollain tapaa kummastutti miehen vähäinen saalis, mutta hän tiesi Kiran olevan sitä sorttia, joka mielellään palasi takaisin aikaisempiin virheisiinsä. Kuten Renjiin.

"Ah. Menisi koko viikko jos muistelisin täyspitkän listan. Saat hyvin karrikoidun version, koska luulen että hakkaat minua jo senkin jälkeen aivan tarpeeksi." Renji virnisti susimaisesti. "Izuru-kun tosiaan. Ja Hisagi. Sen lisäksi… Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rikichi, Rangiku. Ja Aizen, Kyōraku ja Ukitaki-taichōt. Ai mutta, Kisuke Urahara myös." Renji jäi hiljaiseksi. "Ehkä ne olivat merkittävimmät." Nyt hänen sydänalaansa pisti ja hän tiesi että se johtui toisesta todella merkittävästä henkilöstä jonka hän oli tieten tahtoen jättänyt listasta. Toisen hän kertoisi, mutta tästä hän ei pukahtaisi vaikka se oli enemmän kuin ilmiselvää ja Kira pilkkasi häntä jo muutenkin. Rukia säästi varmasti aivojaan sen verran, ettei edes jaksanut ajatella hänen olleen Ichigon kanssa, vaikka totuus oli, että Renji oli ollut Ichigon kanssa useammin kuin laki ehkä sallisi.

Kira nauroi ja loi tietäviä silmäyksiä Renjiin ja uinuvaan Ichigoon vuorotellen, muttei sanonut yhtikäs mitään. Renji sivutti aiheen näppärästi: "Menetin neitsyyteni, kuten Kira, myös ennen kuolemaani. Se oli kyllä nainen, mutten edes muista miltä hän näytti, voi taivas."  
Rukia pudisteli päätään: "Renji, minä tiedän että olet ylpeä saavutuksistasi, mutta että _Ky_ō_raku, Aizen ja Ukitaki-taichōt_? TAI KISUKE?" Rukian silmät näyttivät pullistuvan päästä. Abarai jätti huomautuksen omaan arvoonsa. Ainakaan Rukia ei näyttänyt ajatelleen häntä ja Ichigoa. He, hän ja Ichigo, eivät olleet uusi asia, mutta Renji oli silti yhä hyvin suojelevainen nuorempaa miestä kohtaan. Renji huomasi Kiran takana lähes täyden sakepullon, kurkotteli sen itselleen ja kittasi kaiken riisiviinan kurkustaan alas.

"Kuchiki-taichō haluaisi varmasti sanoa, ettei ole sormeillut kenenkään kanssa sitten vaimonsa kuoleman, mutta hänen on aivan turha yrittää, sillä tiedän, ettei se ole totta", Renji puhui ja katsoi samalla Byakuyaan merkitsevästi, viimeksi mainittu oli tarkkaillut Renjiä, Kiraa ja Rukiaa koko keskustelun ajan samalla juoden. Taichō-liite oli jäänyt Renjin puheeseen ajalta, jolloin Byakuya oli ollut kapteenina kuudennessa divisioonassa. Renjin virke sai toivotun nolostuksen konkretisoitumaan kohoavana punastuksena ex-kapteenin poskilla. Renji tunsi pienen katumuksen rinnassaan, sillä jos Byakuya saisi tietää tästä selvinpäin, olisi Abarai itse aika varmasti hakkelusta kyseisen aatelisen kengänpohjassa mitä pikimmiten. Mutta harvinainen nolostuksenosoitus Kuchikin kasvoilla oli aivan tarpeeksi kaikottamaan sen pienenkin katumuksen. Renji huomasi jättäneensä kätensä lepäämään Ichigon hiuksiin ja aloitti jälleen hajamielisen silittelyn.

Rukia ja Kira olivat kääntyneet katsomaan Renjiä kysyvästi. Mies naurahti huvittuneesti.  
"Kuinka niin?" Kira kysyi epäuskoisesti. Ei hän uskonut että Byakuya, jäykkänä, ilmeettömänä ja erityisen kuivana miehenä, olisi onnistunut edes kiihottumaan tarpeeksi harrastaakseen seksiä, saatikka sitten olemuksellaan viehättämään ketään tarpeeksi saadakseen tämän sänkyyn kanssaan. Tosin Kira ajatteli vastahakoisesti, että todennäköisesti oli olemassa shinigameja, joita miehen jäykkä ja etäinen olemus kiehtoi kovasti.  
"Kira! Oletko _aivan_ varma, että tahdot kuulla asiasta?" Rukia oli tahattomasti nostanut ääntään ainakin oktaavin. Kira katsoi naista, eikä Renji erottanut oliko miehen ilme eniten huvittunut, pahoitteleva vai vaivaantunut. Ilmeisesti tämä kuitenkin tahtoi kuulla asiasta ja seuraava vahvisti Abarain jo ennestään vahvan luulon.  
"Kyllä Rukia, minä _ehdottomasti_ tahdon kuulla asiasta." Renji nauroi yltäkylläisesti ystävilleen ja Byakuya katsoi häneen anovasti, yhä nolostuneesti, kun kaatoi lasista kultaan taittuvaa nestettä kurkkuunsa.

"Kira, et voi valittaa kuultuasi." Renji ei huomauttanut Rukian valittamisesta mitään, osaksi koska uskoi sitä tapahtuvan joka tapauksessa ja osaksi koska nainen oli ilmeisesti jo valmiiksi hieman tätä vastaan. Mies kumartui hieman lähemmäs ystäviään, kuin salaliittolainen. "Siitä on jo aikaa aivan julmetusti, enkä muista enää kunnolla." Kira katsoi kysyvästi miestä. "En usko että hänellä on _sen jälkeen_ ollut ketään." Abarai piti tauon ja Rukia näytti samaan aikaan siltä, että paloi halusta kuulla ja kuin haluaisi läimäistä kätensä korvilleen estääkseen itseään kuulemasta sitä. "Muistaakseni oli syksy. Pimeää ainakin. Byakuya oli silloin vielä kapteenini, enkä itsekään siis ollut vielä luutnanttia korkeammalla. En muista kuinka sain hänet suostuteltua _yökerhoon_ kanssani, mutta siellä hän kuitenkin oli." Sanan 'yökerhoon' – jota mies tarkoituksellisesti painotti puheessaan – kohdalla sekä Rukia, että Kira kohahtivat. Eivät niinkään fyysisesti kuin henkisesti, ja sen Renji huomasi hienoisista muutoksista heidän henkipaineissaan. Byakuyan punastus, jos mahdollista, taasen syventyi sen sanan kohdalla. "Illan päätteeksi taichō oli niin kännissä, että sain kantaa hänet – olin kyllä itsekin kännissä – Kuchikien kartanolle. Ihmettelen yhä, kuinka sain hänet niin päissäni ylipäätään oikeaan Seireitein osaan, saatikka sitten omaan osaansa kartanoa." Rukia tiesi ettei ollut enää kuin kaksi vaihtoehtoa hänen isoveljensä petikumppaniksi, eikä kumpikaan heistä vaikuttanut kovinkaan hyvältä; joku heidän kartanonsa palveluskunnasta, tai – mikä ehkä jopa epäedullisempaa – Renji. "Eräs palvelustyttö, en tainnut koskaan edes kuulla hänen nimeään, päästi meidät sisälle ja opasti hänen makuuhuoneeseensa. Oli hyvin hämmentävää, että taichō oli niin kiihottunut siinä tilanteessa -"

"RENJI! _En halua yksityiskohtia_! Minulle on jo _aivan liikaa_ että tiedän _sinun_ harrastaneen seksiä ISOVELJENI KANSSA!" Rukian ääni värisi ja vaihteli voimakkuutta sekä oktaaveja. Byakuya oli jo haudannut kasvonsa käsiinsä. Kira katsoi Renjiä enemmän kuin hieman huvittuneesti.  
"Aika hienosti", hän totesi ja virnuili läpätessään Renjille yläviitosen. Renji oli jotenkin hämmentynyt, muttei kuitenkaan katunut sitä. Tähän asti ainoastaan Ichigo oli tiennyt asiasta ja hän oli ollut hyvin epäuskoinen kun Renji oli kertonut. Kira lähti hakemaan kahta sakepulloa.

"No, Rukia?" Renji aloitti kun Izuru oli palannut. Hän leikki hiuslatvallaan samaan tapaan kuin viimeksi mainittu oli tehnyt jokin aika sitten.  
"_Kenelle_ sinä menetit neitsyytesi?" Kira jatkoi, korkkasi molemmat sakepullot ja ojensi toisen Renjille. Tämä joi kertakulauksella siitä melkein puolet. Rukia oli punaisempi kuin Byakuya - joka oli ihme kyllä nostanut kasvonsa käsistään ja katsoi nyt jälleen heitä – koko iltana, jos mahdollista.  
"_Kaien Shiballe_." Rukia painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja Renji ja Kira remahtivat nauruun.  
"Ennen vai jälkeen hänen avioitumisen?" Renji virnuili.  
"NO ENNEN." Kira yritti olla nauramatta taikka hymyilemättä, koska hänen poskensa olivat kipeät kaikesta nauramisesta ja hymyilystä jota hän oli sinä iltana harrastanut.


End file.
